Witch Tales
by niigoki
Summary: Little one-shots from the Strike Witches universe. Mostly pairings and pointless fluff. Accepting requests!
1. One: Mio & Minna

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strike Witches.**

**I decided to work on little drabbles for the Strike Witches universe, for two reasons. One is because I always wanted to write something for this section and two, it's good for training. Little one-shots are great when you just want to vent and such.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>"Worth It"

**Pairing: **Mio/Minna

* * *

><p>Life had been unforgivable lately. Paperwork, meetings, reunions, orders that were almost unacceptable, grumpy superiors; it was a mess. Minna was already starting to question herself if it was worth all the trouble. She could very well just throw everything and give up. She was merely eighteen and had to take all the responsibilities of eleven Witches on her shoulders. Why had she accepted the promotion? Life was so much easier when she didn't have to give orders, only obey, obey, obey. Minna chuckled. It didn't even look like herself.<p>

Sitting on her office chair, Minna let out a long sigh. Her shoulders were tensed up and hurting. She rolled them a bit, trying to relax, but it was impossible.

"Maybe a hot steamy bath will do the trick…" She whispered, closing her eyes. Minna cherished these precious moments on her own. They were becoming pretty rare lately, so whenever she had the chance to make an excuse to be alone, she didn't think twice.

_Not right now, I have some paperwork to finish, I'm sorry._

_Maybe another time, I need to check on some of the Strikers._

_I'm going to take a bath right now, so…_

It was becoming hard to think up of more plausible excuses. Also, she didn't want to keep lying to her subordinates like that. The credibility she had as a commander was precious, and she couldn't afford to lose it to some "Minna-Time for Minna".

A knock on the door snapped her away from her thoughts. She turned the chair to the door.

"Come in."

Mio Sakamoto walked in carefully, making sure Minna wasn't busy.

"Ah, Major." Minna smiled. A genuine smile.

_Mio._

The only person Minna never had to invent an excuse to not talk to was Mio. She enjoyed when Mio was around. She enjoyed hanging out with Mio, even if for a brief moment. She made surprise visits once in a while to Mio's morning trainings only to feel the Major's presence.

"Hello, Minna. I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything." Said Mio, closing the door behind her. Minna shook her head.

"It's okay. I was just about to go take a bath, actually."

The Fuso witch approached her commander with a concerned look.

"You look tired. Did something happen?"

Minna smiled to herself. Mio was always so caring when it came to her tiredness. Sometimes, the Karlslander wished she could just tell Mio everything that was bothering her, but she knew that this was out of hand. The relationship between a Commander and her subordinate shouldn't be this informal. Minna already failed at following the basic step, like not getting emotionally attached with any of the Witches, so she should at least try not to throw her own problems at others.

"Nothing important, don't worry about it," Answered Minna. "The routine is a bit tiring as always, that's all."

But Mio didn't buy that.

"I see. You know you shouldn't push yourself too hard," Mio walked behind Minna and placed her hands on the red-head's shoulders. "If you fall asleep, who is going to command?"

"Is there any specific reason you came here, Major?" Minna teased, a smile never leaving her lips. It was Mio's turn to smile. She began moving her fingers and pressuring them gently on her commander's shoulders, massaging them with the utmost care.

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine." Answered Mio, simply. Minna chuckled, a warm and fuzzy feeling taking over her stomach. She leaned back accepting the Fuso witch's massage and closed her eyes. The conversation now was over, and both knew it, so for now, they would just appreciate each other's company.

Sometimes Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke questioned herself if fighting against paperwork, meetings, reunions, orders that were almost unacceptable and grumpy superiors was worth all the trouble. But when she remembered that, even after a full day like today, there was always that special person waiting for her to return and ask if she was okay, Minna knew that yes, it was worth it.

"Ah, I'm sorry. You said you were going to take a bath."

"Be quiet and keep massaging."

Mio laughed.

"Yes, ma'm."

* * *

><p><strong>First one. If you'd like to request something, feel free! I really need some ideas to practice. Reviews are welcomed!<strong>

**- TSL**


	2. Two: Trude & Erica

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Strike Witches****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>"Sweet Strawberry"

**Pairing: **Erica/Trude

* * *

><p>Trude was never one for birthdays. She thought that having people bother with a simple birthday instead of focusing on the Neuroi and the missions was a complete waste of time. Even if it was her own.<p>

There were more important things to worry about than celebrating someone getting old. On Gertrud Barkhorn's mind, her birthday was to be forgotten. That's why she never told anyone about it. And even on a place surrounded by people who cared for her like the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's base, Trude still didn't see the relevance of bothering them with it. So that day passed by like any other day. A Neuroi alert resonated through the corridors, Minna gave the orders, the Witches took off.

This particular Neuroi was a big one, but nothing they couldn't handle. A few tactics and commands from Major Sakamoto did the trick, and Trude even had the pleasure to finish this one off. The core broke in thousand little shiny pieces, talking the big Neuroi with it.

"_Good job, Lieutenant__ Barkhorn." _She heard the Major tell her through her headphones and smiled.

"Thank you, Major."

There. She could consider this as her little birthday present if was extremely necessary to have one. A praise from a superior officer. Perfect.

Returning to the base, The Witches spotted Sanya leaving for her night shift. Eila stopped on her tracks to exchange a few words with the Orussian Witch, but soon came back to join the others. They took off their Strikers and each girl went into separate ways. As Trude walked down the hallway, she looked around and noticed something odd.

"Where's Hartmann?" She whispered to herself. Erica was normally near her or sleeping. "Hmm, must've gone take a bath."

Trude went to check the saunas and the bath, but her companion wasn't there. She went to the common room, where Shirley, Lucchini, Yoshika and Lynette discussed breasts' sizes, but still no sign of the blonde.

"What I'm saying," Shirley seemed proud. "is that Lynne might come to a close second when she's fully grown. I'll always be first, of course."

"And I'm saying!" Yoshika answered nervously. "That Lynne-chan might surprise you when she reaches your age!"

"Yoshika-chan…" Poor Lynette didn't know what to say in a situation like that, so she could only blush and giggle awkwardly. Lucchini quickly came into the Liberian's defense.

"Shirley will always be the biggest and boingy-est!" And to prove that, she grabbed the red-head's breasts and bounced them up and down. Yoshika and Lynne couldn't help but to stare in amazement. Trude sweatdropped and sighed.

"Ah, Barkhorn!" Shirley greeted her. "Want to join?"

"No, thank you." Answered Trude raising an eyebrow. "I was just wondering… Have any of you seen Eri— Hartmann around?"

"Hartmann-san? I don't remember seeing her after we came back…" Said Yoshika.

"Maybe she's already sleeping." Offered Lynne.

"It's too early, though…" Trude said that more to herself than to the others. "Anyway, thank you for the help." And with that, she left the room.

The night finally grew older and the Witches retired to their beds. Minna called a night and put the lights down. The noises on the base ceased completely, announcing that everyone was probably already asleep. Everyone except for Erica, who wasn't on her bed yet, and Trude, who was beginning to get worried.

"Where in the world is she?"

Trude tried to calm herself down.

"Don't worry, Barkhorn. She's a grown up, the best shooter here. She can take care of herself. She's probably training or…" Trude frowned and sighed, "Maybe I'm getting my hopes too up."

Taking off her clothes, she lied down and covered herself. It was a bit lonely without Erica's snoozes, she had to admit. Even if it bothered her at times, not having any type of sound in the room was odd to her. But little by little the sleep began winning over her, and in no time Barkhorn was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Trude. Psst, Trude!"<p>

Barkhorn felt hands on her shoulders shaking her slightly and got up immediately, ready for action, like a good soldier. Her surprised expression was matched by Erica's who was nearly on top of her.

"Hartmann…? What are you doing? Where were you?" Her senses were coming back. Erica smiled.

"It's a surprise! Hey, can I turn on the lights for a bit?"

"But… We're supposed to be asleep, we have a hard training tomorrow early."

"Come on, Trude. Just for a bit. Then you can wake me up tomorrow."

Trude had to smile at that.

"I always wake you up, but you never listen." She sighed, giving in. "Fine."

"Close your eyes then!" With a jump, Erica walked towards the light switch and turned it on. Trude was nearly blinded by the sudden brightness.

"Sorry…" Said Erica, smiling sheepishly. Barkhorn opened her eyes slowly, getting used to it.

"It's… Fine. Now will you tell me where the heck you were today? I had to look everyw—" Trude couldn't finish her sentence, since Erica blocked her vision with something. It was white and round and it smelled sweet. Hartmann lowered the thing down so Trude could see what was written on it.

_Happy Birthday Trude! _

Barkhorn gasped. It was a cake. A real, strawberry-scented birthday cake. It even had candles on it. She looked at the cake, then at Hartmann, then back at the cake. She repeated the action a few times before mumbling something.

"But… how… I never…"

Erica smiled softly.

"Remember when we met? The first thing I asked you was when your birthday was. You told me back then."

Trude tried to recollect this fact, but it was so long ago since the two of them had become acquaintances that she honestly didn't remember it. But the fact that Erica had kept this memory somehow warmed her heart.

"I did…?"

"Yup! You thought I was weird for asking it, but you answered anyway." Erica scooted closely to Barkhorn and began to light up the candles, "I know you don't like celebrations, Trude, but… Your birthday is important to me. So when we got back from the mission I rushed to the kitchen to make you this! It may not be perfect since I can't actually cook that well… I hope you like it though. I put much effort in this!"

Trude felt embarrassed all of a sudden. The fact that she was sitting naked and so close to Hartmann, with only her blanket to cover her up didn't quite help either. "My birthday… Is important to you?"

"Sure! It's the day you were born!" An awkward silence installed between the two of them while Trude tried to figure out what to say next and Erica finished lighting up the candles. "There." She looked up. "So, Trude… Trude?"

"Eh? A-ah, sorry! I just… I…" Her cheeks were red and she was stuttering. Trude never stuttered around Hartmann. She normally was in control, strict, telling the blonde what to do and how to do it. Of course, there were the times when the blonde did some… inappropriate things that made her stutter, but these were rare. Right now, Trude just felt… Vulnerable. Vulnerable and really happy.

"Well… Thank you, Frau. This… means a lot to me."

Erica's heart leaped a beat when hearing her special nickname coming out of Trude's mouth. Leaning forward, Erica put a hand on Trude's neck and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Barkhorn's face heated up even more.

"W-what was that for?" Asked her, with a hand on the place Hartmann's lips had touched. Erica giggled, a faint blush visible on her cheeks.

"A birthday present? I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything… There was no time and Minna said—" A sudden, warm embrace stopped her sentence, as Trude wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly.

"Stupid… Just the fact that you remembered for all these years…" Releasing Erica, Barkhorn's watery eyes became visible. "That's enough. It's the thought that counts, right?" And her face melted in a smile and small tears rolling down her cheeks. Erica cupped Trude's face with both hands and rubbed her nose on hers, playfully.

"The Trude I know doesn't cry. Especially not in front of me."

"The Trude you know gets quite sensible around strawberry cake." Barkhorn tried to focus with Erica's warm breath brushing her lips. She felt dazed. Hartmann laughed.

"The strawberry cake probably gets sensible around you too." And with this statement and a quick, almost unnoticeable peck on Trude's lips, Hartmann released her face and pushed the cake towards her friend. "Blow the candles!"

Trude felt the gentle peck, but decided not to ask. Somehow she didn't want explanations for whatever feelings she was having right now. So she only smiled and blew the candles.

"Now, can I finally have the cake?"

Erica giggled and handed her the knife. "The first slice of cake goes to anyone you want!"

Cutting the slice, Trude didn't even think twice before shoving the strawberry heaven into her mouth. Hartmann made a surprised expression and pouted.

"Mou, Trude! You need to share!" She climbed on top of her friend, trying to reach for the knife. Trude blushed, but kept the knife away from her.

"You said anyone I wanted!" Trude laughed.

"I did! But… I didn't!"

They both knew that the wrestle for the knife would take quite a while, and maybe turn into something quite differently than what they had expected. But Trude didn't care.

She decided that she wouldn't forget her birthday anymore. If nothing else, she'd at least share it with Hartmann from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as requested by <strong>_raintheangels _**a one-shot Barkhorn/Hartmann. **

**I'm till accepting requests. Critics and reviews too. They're good to keep my on track! **

**Hope you're enjoying!**

**- TSL**


End file.
